Pokemon Biologist Notes
by Shadowsevilfish
Summary: A various collection of data on random pokemon and their mating data. If anyone has a suggestion, let me know and I may add it.


**Biologist/Trainer-** Martina

**Fav. Team: **Gallade, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Darkrai, Palkia, or varies for region.

**Gallade(s):**

**Type-** Psychic/ Fighting/ Fairy

_Capable of Mega Evolution to aid in combat and mating._

**Average Height: **5'03''

**Average Weight: **114.6 lbs **which alters to** 124.3 lbs **during Mega Evolution.**

**Average Endowment: **5'' **or Mega Evolution** 10''

**Egg Group:** Amorphous/ Human-Like.

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialities):**

\- Able to produce offspring with human females.

-High fertility rates in younger males.

-Able to use psychic powers during mating.

-Knows a great many positions.

**Mewtwo(s):**

**Type- **Psychic/ Fighting

_Capable of Mega Evolution twice to aid in combat and mating._

**Average Height:** 6'07'' **which alters to** 7'07''** in Mega Evolution 1** **and** 4'11'' **in Mega 2.**

**Average Weight:** 269 lbs **or Mega 1** 280 lbs **or Mega 2** 72.8 lbs.

**Average Endowment:** 7''** or Mega Evolution 1** 12''

**Egg Group:** Human-like/ Undefined

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Able to use psychic powers during mating.

-Fondness of S&amp;M

-Prefers to dominate its partner.

**~Study continues~**

**Deoxys:**

**Type: **Psychic

**Average Height: **5'07''

**Average Weight: **134 lbs

**Average Endowment: **7'' to 9'' **depending on form.**

**Egg group: **Amorphous/ Undefined.

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Able to use psychic powers during mating.

-Penis changes appearance in each form.

-Heavily into bondage.

**~Study Continues~**

**Rayquaza:**

**Type-** Dragon/ Flying

_Capable of Mega Evolution for combat and mating._

**Average Height: **23' **or** 35'05'' **in Mega Evolution.**

**Average Weight: **455.2 lbs **or** 864.2 lbs** in Mega Evolution.**

**Average Endowment: **2' **or** 3' **in Mega Evolution.**

**Egg Group: **Dragon/ Undefined

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Able to fly whilst mating.

-Due to its reptilian design, Rayquaza has a hempenius, each of the same size.

-Coils around its mate to prevent escape, and is capable of using its short arms to grip a partner.

-Refuses to mate humans, probably because of his endowment or inability to communicate.

**Darkrai:**

**Type-** Dark

**Average Height: **4'11''

**Average Weight: **11.3 lbs

**Average Endowment: **6'' to 8''

**Egg Group: **Amorphous/ Undefined

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Talented with fingers.

-Best skills are apparent in foreplay.

-Prefers rough domination of his partner.

**~Studies continue~**

**Genesect:**

**Type:** Bug/ Steel

**Average Height:** 4'11''

**Average Weight:** 181.9 lbs

**Average Endowment:** 6'' to 8''

**Egg Group:** Bug/ Undefined

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-High fertility in both genders.

-High flexible, and often mates in groups.

-Poorly performing males are eaten by females.

**Latios:**

**Type- **Psychic/ Dragon

_Capable of Mega Evolution for combat and breeding._

**Average Height:** 6'07''** or **7'07''** for Mega.**

**Average Weight: **132.3 lbs **or** 154.3 lbs **for Mega.**

**Average Endowment: **8'' **or** 10'' **for Mega.**

**Egg Group:** Dragon/ Undefined

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Capable of using psychic powers during mating.

-Capable of flying during mating.

-Prefers to be dominated by his mate.

-Loves to make out.

**Lucario:**

**Type- **Fighting/ Steel

_Capable of Mega Evolution for combat or mating._

**Average Height: **3'11 **or** 4'03''** for Mega.**

**Average Weight: **119 lbs **or **126.8 lbs** for Mega.**

**Average Endowment: **5'' **to** 7'' **for Mega.**

**Egg Group:** Field/ Human-like

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Able to produce offspring with humans.

-Knows a great many positions.

-Observed to bite a mate and hold them in place whilst mating.

**Kabutops:**

**Type-** Water/ Rock

**Average Height: **4'03''

**Average Weight**: 89.3 lbs

**Average Endowment:** 4'' to 6''

**Egg Group: **Water 1 and Water 3

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Capable of mating whilst swimming.

-Dominates its partner always.

-Observed to mate twice in each session, on land and in water.

**~Studies Continue~**

**Blaziken:**

**Type-** Fire/ Fighting

_Capable of Mega Evolution for combat and mating._

**Average Height: **6'03'' **size does not alter for Mega.**

**Average Weight: **114.6 lbs **weight does not alter for Mega.**

**Average Endowment: **7'' **to** 9'' **for Mega.**

**Egg Group: **Field

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Knows a great many positions.

-Has no preference for domination (Both genders).

-Males are observed to mate multiple females each season, with high fertility rates for younger males.

**Lopunny:**

**Type-** Normal or Normal/Fighting

_Capable of Mega Evolution for combat and mating._

**Average Height: **3'11''** or** 4'03''** for Mega.**

**Average Weight: **73.4lbs **or **62.4lbs **for Mega.**

**Average Endowment: **5-6''

**Egg Group: **Field/Human-like

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Knows a great many positions.

-Has no preference for domination.

-Both genders have outstanding libido, and can mate multiple times in one 'session'.

**Liepard:**

**Type- **Dark

**Average Height: **3'07''

**Average Weight: **82.7lbs

**Average Endowment: **4-5''

**Egg Group: **Field

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Highly flexible, and often mates in groups.

-High fertility rates for both genders.

**Zoroark:**

**Type- **Dark

**Average Height: **5'03''

**Average Weight: **178.8lbs

**Average Endowment: **6-7''

**Egg Group: **Field

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Knows a great many positions.

-Only mates during the cover of night, where they are often mistaken as ghosts due to mating howls.

**Greninja:**

**Type- **Dark/Water

**Average Height: **4'11''

**Average Weight: **88.2lbs

**Average Endowment: **7-9''

**Egg Group: **Water 1

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Knows a great many positions.

-Superior skills in oral due to well designed tongue.

-Often mates twice, on land and in water. This could be due to its role as an indicator species.

-Odd, 'squishy' penises are well known for males of this species- which secrete a clear liquid unlike pre-cum and more like another lubricant.

**Palkia:**

**Type- **Water/Dragon

**Average Height: **13'09''

**Average Weight: **740.8lbs

**Average Endowment: **1-3'

**Egg Group: **Dragon/Undefined

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Odd, 'squishy' penis known for water types seems to appear in this dragon species.

-Often 'kidnaps' its mate of choice for excitement.

-Only mates a female once before seeking out another.

-Known to create black holes when mating.

**Xerneas:**

**Type-** Fairy

**Average Height: **9'10''

**Average Weight:** 474 lbs

**Average Endowment: **9''

**Egg Group: **Fairy/Undefined

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Only mates in "doggystyle".

-Known to mate only once a year, and with only one mate for its entire life.

-Highly fertile in both genders.

**Yvetal:**

**Type- **Dark/Flying

**Average Height: **19'

**Average Weight: **447.5 lbs

**Average Endowment: **9''

**Egg Group: **Flying/Undefined

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Known to 'kidnap' its mate of choice.

-Mates only in the air.

-Tightly grips its mate with talons to prevent escape.

**Zygarde:**

**Type- **Dragon/Ground

**Average Height: **16'05''

**Average Weight: **672.4 lbs

**Average Endowment: **10''

**Egg Group: **Dragon/Undefined

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Only mates in "Cowgirl" due to its inability to be above its mate of choice.

-Is known to be highly sensitive to touch.

-Often causes earthquakes during mating.

**Cobalion:**

**Type- **Steel/Fighting

**Average Height: **6'11''

**Average Weight: **551 lbs

**Average Endowment: **7-9''

**Egg Group: **Undefined

**Breeding Capabilities (Specialties):**

-Only mates in "Doggystyle" position.

-Capable of maintain an erection for 2+ hours due to steal typing.

-Prefers to duel with its partner as a form of foreplay.


End file.
